villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jason Voorhees (original)
Jason Voorhees is a serial killer and the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th franchise. Although he wasn't the villain in the first film, he would later maintain the role starting in Friday the 13th Part 2 and its subsequent installments, as well as its remake. He is a deformed murderer who wears a hockey mask to cover his deformities, and killing those that trespass Crystal Lake, as well as to avenge his mother Pamela whom he witnessed being decapitated. When he was a human, Jason was exceptionally durable to kill, but he did feel pain when attacked. It was not until he got accidentally resurrected from the dead by his killer, Tommy Jarvis, that he gained complete immortality and supernatural abilities. Jason is notable for using a machete as his preferred weapon, but he alternatively uses other weapons and/or methods of killing. Portrayals *He was portrayed by Ari Lehman in Friday the 13th. *He was portrayed by the late Steve Daskewisz (masked) and Warrington Gillette (unmasked) in Part II. *He was portrayed by the late Richard Brooker in Part III *He was portrayed by Ted White in The Final Chapter *He was portrayed by Tom Morga in A New Beginning (in dream and illusion sequences only) *He was portrayed by C.J. Graham in Jason Lives *He was portrayed by Kane Hodder in The New Blood, Jason takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell, Jason X and the Game *He was portrayed by Ken Kirzinger in Freddy vs. Jason Personality Jason is an inexpressive and difficult man to read, even without his mask. Jason is also utterly unrelenting, pursuing his desired quarry without ever backing down, not even allowing grievous bodily harm inflicted upon him to hinder his determination. Despite his crude and simple nature, he does experience intense emotions, though his behavior is more akin to a feral-minded beast defending its territory. Even if Crystal Lake where to change its name, he would stick to the stretch of land, and kill any trespassers without so much as a pang of remorse doing so. While Jason is mentally ill, his mindset is completely unlike that of anyone else, and the only remotely human aspect of this unhinged man is his attachment to his mother. Jason blindly complies with her, as she was the only person to show any kindness towards him as a child. He is not exactly the brightest machete in the cabin, either, as he was easily manipulated by Freddy Krueger and he also suffers irrational aquaphobia. These weakness where both exploited by Freddy Kruger. Although he is a very simple-minded and rather slow individual, Jason in outright intelligent. Despite his lack of normal thought-processes, he does exhibit excellent stealth and cunning, as well as being a skilled master archer. Despite his practical knowledge, Jason is also rather imaginative and dull-minded, as he cannot grasp the fact that he is himself immortal, and believes he can drown, despite the fact that he is undead. Freddy's facade as his mother also fooled him. Interestingly, Jason despises seeing teenagers drinking, taking drugs, and he is especially disgusted by sex, presumably the reasons are these were what lead to his supposed drowning as a child. However, due to the fact he does not even try to socialize, he may simply be misanthropic and reclusive, having no desire to assimilate himself into society. This mindset will have undoubtedly spawned from all of the abuse that he was dealt with as a child. Character Description Jason Voorhees is a large, muscular man recognized by wearing a hockey mask to cover his face, and the use of a machete as his weapon of choice. He is also notable for being a masterful and authoritative weapon provisionary, able to use seemingly anything around him to brutally kill his victims. Unlike his predecessor Michael Myers, he does seem to have soft spots around animals, children, or anyone not involved in his missions. In each film he appears in, his actual face differs, whether past or present: *Jason has appeared multiple times as a child, starting in the original film, though none of the appearances since were ever consistent. **In the , portrayed by Ari Lehman, Jason appears briefly at the end. His deformities are primarily a large, bald, oblong cranium, with asymmetric eyes, and a oblong mouth which caused a severe overbite. **In the eight film, played by Timothy Mirkovich, Jason's child form appears repeatedly in hallucinations, however the design of his child-self is inconsistent. He is first seen as a normal child with full hair and no deformities. He is then shown with his shifted eye on the left side instead of the right. Lastly, he appears at the end to resemble somewhat of the original design, minus the deformed eye placement. **In Freddy vs. Jason, the design of Jason as a child takes on a less extreme version of the original film's defomities. *In the , Jason's deformities remain somewhat consistent with the original portrayal by Ari Lehman. This time, his upper jaw is straighter, but tilted upwards and filled with rotting, yellow teeth. He has a mass of red, messy hair on top of his head, as well as scattered mass of terminal hair on his chin, neck, and cheeks. A rectangular buldge of bone is seen on his forehead that skews his eye slightly, one of the only deformities that stays consistent throughout all of the films. He is shown wearing a sack over his head with a single eye hole, wrapped with rope around his neck to keep it in place. *In the , his design resembles more of the original design than his appearance in Part 2. Despite taking place a day after the events of the previous installment, his head is now completely bald and bulbous like the original design, with visible forehead deformities, and his right ear warped. The deformed eye is now shifted more below, and is also shown with a slight cleft lip with deformed gums. This marks the debut of Jason wearing the hockey mask, which has one red chevron above the eyebrows, and two pointing upwards on the cheeks. The mask graduatially becomes worn and scratched, and receives an axe cut to his head that would remain on the character and his mask in subsequent sequels. *In the , Jason's design remains much more faithful to the original design from the first film. His skin appears to be slightly pale from the forehead wound, with his left cheek becoming wrinkled and seared. The mouth is now broken outward, with his teeth jutting out and overlapping. His shifted eye, crooked like the original, also becomes bloodshot. In the end, his left, normal eye is destroyed by Tommy when he slams a machete into the side of his head, and would be absent from future sequels until Jason X. Whils his mask remains the same as before, it is much more worn and damaged, with the bloody axe cut on the top left. The forehead chevron is partially worn off, while the lower chevrons would completely wear off by the climax. *In the , he is only seen as a hallucination to Tommy Jarvis, as well as appearing an earlier nightmare sequence. Despite his face is never seen, the skin is dark and decomposed, with worms initially crawling through the eyes of his mask. Two variants of the mask appear, with the first mask being more rounder and with the top chevron no longer partially worn off. The other variant appears at the end, resembling the mask from the previous film, but instead the blood from the axe wound drips down almost completely. *In , his skin is pitch black and heavily composed, covered in holes and tight wrinkles. This begins the appearance of Jason lacking the shifted eye, which is replaced with a normal, functioning eye, as the left eye remains rotten and completely destroyed from his death by Tommy Jarvis. In addition to his jaw and teeth being straighter, the skin on his mouth and left eyebrow has rotten off to expose the bone, his axe cut, and his teeth. After taking his mask from Tommy Jarvis, it resembles the same from the previous film, but with the axe cut no longer bloody, and his top chevron slightly wearing off by the end. *Jason has reached a middle ground between decomposed and regeneration. His head has torn skin and pus-filled wounds all over it. His right eye is once again shifted, but to a less severe degree, in order to allow Kane Hodder to properly see through the makeup. The nose portion of his skull has a rather odd, doubled-over deformity on it. His mouth has far less teeth in it and his cheek has ripped open, allowing his incisors to be visible even when Jason's mask is on. On the subject of the mask, it is supposedly the same one from the previous film and has suffered severe water erosion. It retains the chevron on the forehead as well as the axe wound. Additionally, it now has a large chunk of the left cheek missing from the motor boat attack of the previous film, helping to show off Jason's exposed mouth. The mask is broken in half in this film. *In the , Jason's seems to have reached a stable point. His wounds no longer appear infected and, despite him still being undead and having sickly grey skin, he seems to have healed a fair bit, the axe wound on his head having formed a scar. His left eye seems to have tried to regenerate to a degree, with his eye socket being healed and a blob of pus oozing out of it. His jaw is similarly opened like in the seventh film, but they've stabilized somewhat. His teeth are gone, sans a few, and his nose bones lack the doubled effect from the last movie. He gets a new mask in this film, with a sleeker chevron on the forehead, and for the first time since the fourth film, new chevrons on the cheeks. The mask has the axe wound, and, uniquely, has the eye holes blacked out so Jason's eyes could not be seen, likely to cover up Kane Hodder's eyes better, as the prosthetics were much harder to see through than before. *In the , Jason's normal appearance has his mask fused to his face, thus Jason is never seen unmasked in the film; admist multiple variations on the idea have surfaced, the most prominent being the recent variant for the Friday the 13th: The Game, and the other two more well-known variants being prop heads. The mask appears to be burnt to a degree with the axe wound, and the wear from Par 7 on the left cheek, as well as missing the two cheek chevrons. Two variants of said mask exist, one that is mostly intact and another version with the right eye hole broken out through the side of the mask. *In the , Jason's mask is no longer fused to his face, although his face seems to have suffered severe rot and blistering, likely from the toxic waste in the part 8 finale. The mask itself is smaller, darker, dirtier and more angular than the previous versions, appearing much colder and more unnerving. Additionally, Uber Jason has a refined, metallic mask melded into his face with metal straps fusing it to his head. He also has both of his eyes back in this film. *In , his head resembles his kid form in that film, with an enlarged cranium. His skin is also rotted to a coal-black color, and has small growing hairs on the back of his head. Although he is never seen unmasked in the film, there are behind-the-scenes photos on the internet showcasing the whole design. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Super Durability': Jason is extremely hard to kill, able to withstand injuries such as stab wounds, bullet wounds, fire (to an extent), and anything else. *'Super Strength': Jason also has super strength, as he can lift people up above the ground, crush their heads, or smash through walls — similar to Michael Myers *'Inhuman Survivability': Jason can survive almost everything, he was hit by an axe to the head, hanged, stabbed by a machete, smashed on the head with a computer monitor, hammer claw through the neck, and a machete slammed into his head. *'Limited Regeneration': Jason has survived various injuries that would disable normal people, and continue his killing sprees with full activity. Though decapitation and big explosions can kill him, similar to Michael Myers. Although, it seems that nothing can truly kill Jason forever. *'Pain Suppression': Jason is shown to resist physical pain, such as getting his hand cut, his leg stabbed or getting hit in the head with an axe. *'Stealth Tactics': Jason's killing style mostly relies on stealth to get to his victims without anyone realizing that he is there. Most notably shown when he can kill many people in one house without anyone hearing him, while planting dead bodies everywhere without making a sound. *'Machete Proficiency': Jason's most signature weapon is his machete which he uses to stealth take downs, slice, stab and slashing methods. *'Feral Mind': By being consumed by rage over the death of his mother, Jason will kill anybody who enters Camp Crystal Lake, including teenagers, elders, pregnant women, and almost anyone else. Although children and animals do not seem to be in Jason's interests. *'Superhuman Tracking': Jason can track people down at great distances whenever they are out on a ship, in a police station or a diner. *'Superhuman Accuracy': Jason can throw objects at great distances, such as throwing a machete on fire through a cornfield. *'Speed Swimming': Despite the fact, Jason could not swim when he was a kid, but when he was full-grown, Jason was able to catch people quicker when they're on a boat in the lake at a distance. *'Escape Intuition': Jason can break through binds and fetters, and able to escape any captivity such as getting caught by the government. *'Intelligence': While being mentally disabled, Jason has seemed to overcome his mental handicaps. He avoided detection for nearly 30 years and built a shack all by himself, this actually points out that he is quite intelligent. *'Soft Spots. '''Jason seems to show his soft spots around children, babies and around people who have not entered Crystal Lake. This is mostly noticeable in the sixth film, where he continues to pursue the protagonists, seemingly having no interest in simple civilians (although he did kill several people who tried to help them). Supernatural Powers *'Resurrection': If he is defeated, he can always be resurrected. When he is resurrected becomes more powerful. This power is noticeably similar to a Zenkai Boost (from ''Dragon Ball Z). *'Immortality': Jason can seemingly never die permanently as no matter what happens, Jason will never die forever. Although, being condemned to hell seems to be able to trap Jason. *'Superhuman Strength': Upon being resurrected, Jason's strength has increased to the point he can rip a man's heart out with his bare hands, or knock a man's head of with a single punch. *'Regenerative Durability': Upon being resurrected, Jason can endure far more damage and heal from whatever injury he receives, such as getting impaled by his own machete and recovered from it. *'Bullet Immunity': Jason is completely immune to bullets, he was brought down by a shotgun but still kept getting up. *'Pain Immunity': In his undead state, Jason's pain receptors no longer exist due to being a corpse. He is shown to be able to endure extreme amounts of physical harm without slowing down at all. *'Invulnerability': In his undead state, Jason is completely immune to any physical damage he receives. *'Supernatural Survivability': Jason can survive any situation due to being resurrected, such as being set on fire, electrocution and getting blown up. *'Hypnotizing Heart': If he is blown to bits, his heart can hypnotize them into eating it. **'Possession': Upon eating the heart, the person will be possessed by his soul and still maintaining his abilities, he can only be reborn through another Voorhees, he can also possess other people through oral contact leaving the former host to gruesomely melt away. He seems to lose this ability once he is killed by his niece, Jessica Kimble, when she stabbed him in the heart with a special dagger and he was dragged to Hell (as in Jason X, having his head blown off by Kay-Em 14 made him be incapacitated). **'Parasite Physiology': If the host he possessed is somehow killed, like severing the throat, Jason will take the appearance of parasite-like being (called a HellBaby) and picks his next living target. *'Teleportation': It is unknown on how he got it, Jason seems to teleport to get to his victims, it was shown when a man was climbing up a ladder but Jason was just, instantly on the ladder, able to thrown him off, or in Part 7 when he was capable of instantly going underwater without one of the victims noticing or feeling the shift in the water. *'Oxygen Independence': Due to being resurrected, Jason can survive without the need for oxygen. This power does have its limits, however, because Freddy Krueger was able to nearly drown him in the dream world. *'Supernatural Senses': Jason seems able to sense when people enter Camp Crystal Lake and seems to know exactly where to find anyone in his territory. Bionic Powers Bionic Physiology: In Jason X, when his head, arm and leg was destroyed, his body was rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. *'Body Modification and Limb Replacement': Due to being rebuilt, Jason's body was modified into a cyborg and had his right replaced with a cybernetic arm. *'Space Survivability': Due to being rebuilt, Jason was able to survive the vacuum of space. List of murders committed by Jason Voorhees Below is the full list of Jason Voorhees' confirmed murders in his film appearances. Debatable murders, like Paul Holt, are excluded and will not be listed. ''Friday the 13th: Part 2'' *1: Alice Hardy: Stabbed in the head with an ice pick. *2: Crazy Ralph: Garroted with barbed wire. *3: Deputy Winslow: Struck in the back of the head with a hammer claw. *4: Scott: Throat slit with a panga machete while ensnared in a rope trap. *5: Terry McCarthy: Killed off-screen. *6: Mark Jarvis: Struck in the face with the panga machete. *7: Jeff: Impaled along with Sandra with a spear *8: Sandra Dier: Impaled with a spear along with Jeff. *9: Vickie Perry: Stabbed with a kitchen knife. ''Friday the 13th: Part III'' *10: Harold Hockett: Struck in the chest with a meat cleaver. *11: Edna Hockett: Stabbed in the back of the mouth with a knitting needle. *12: Fox: Pinned in the neck with a pitchfork. *13: Loco: Impaled through his stomach with another pitchfork. *14: Vera Sanchez: Shot in the eye with a spear gun. *15: Andy Beltrami: Hacked with a machete. *16: Debbie Klein: Stabbed through her back with a knife. *17: Andie and Debbie's baby: Killed when Debbie is murdered. *18: Shelly Finkelstein: Throat slit off-screen. *19: Charles Garth: Thrown into a fuse box and electrocuted. *20: Chili: Impaled through her stomach with a curated fire poker. *21: Rick Bombay: Head crushed. *22: Ali: Hacked to death with machete. ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' *23: Coroner Burns: Throat slit with a hacksaw and neck snapped. *24: Roberta Morgan: Gutted with a scalpel. *25: Unnamed Hitchhiker: Stabbed through the throat. *26: Samantha Lane: Impaled through a raft. *27: Paul Guthrie: Shot in the crotch with a spear gun. *28: Terri Moore: Impaled and pinned to a wall. *29: Tracy Jarvis: Killed off-screen. *30: Jimmy Mortimer: Pinned in the hand with a corkscrew and struck in the face with a meat cleaver. *31: Tina Moore: Thrown from a window to her death. *32: Ted Cooper: Stabbed in the back of the head with a kitchen knife. *33: Doug Bell: Head crushed against shower wall. *34: Sara Parker: Hit in the chest with a double-bit axe. *35: Rob Dier: Hacked to death with a garden claw. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' *36: Allen Hawes: Heart ripped out. *37: Darren Robinson: Impaled and thrown with a fence post. *38: Lizabeth Mott: Impaled through the mouth with the fence post. *39: Burt: Arm ripped and thrown at a tree. *40: Stan: Decapitated with a machete. *41: Katie: Decapitated with the machete. *42: Stan: Decapitated with the machete. *43: Roy: Mutilated with the machete off-screen. *44: Martin: Stabbed with a broken glass bottle. *45: Steven Halavex: Impaled with the machete. *46: Annette: Impaled with the machete. *47: Nicola Parsley: Face smashed against RV wall. *48: Carter Andrews: Stabbed through the head with a combat knife. *49: Elizabeth Baker: Head twisted. *50: Paulina Mott: Mutilated off-screen. *51: Officer Thornton: Dart thrown in the forehead. *52: Officer Pappas: Head crushed. *53: Mike Garris: Snapped in half. ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' *54: Jane McDowell: Stabbed in the back of the mouth with a tent stake. *55: Michal Rogers: Tent Stake thrown into the back. *56: Daniel Carter: Punched through the chest and neck snapped. *57: Judith Williams: Bashed against a tree in a sleeping bag. *58: Russell Bowen: Face split open with an axe. *59: Sandra Casey: Drowned in the lake. *60: Maddy Paulson: Throat slit with a sickle. *61: Benjamin MacNeal: Head crushed. *62: Katherine Pataki: Stabbed in the eye with a party horn. *63: David Peabody: Stabbed in the stomach with a kitchen knife. *64: Eddie McCarlo: Struck in the neck with the machete. *65: Robin Peterson: Thrown from a window to her death. *66: Amanda Shepard: Impaled with a sling blade. *67: Dr. Crews: Disemboweled with a string trimmer. *68: Melissa Paur: Struck in the face with an axe. ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' *69: Jim Miller: Stabbed in the abdomen with a spear gun. *70: Suzzanah Donaldson: Stabbed with the spear gun. *71: Jessica Jarret: Bashed in the head with an electric guitar. *72: The Unnamed Boxer: Hit in the chest with a hot sauna rock. *73: Tamara Mason: Stabbed with a glass shard. *74: Jim Carlson: Impaled thrice with a spear gun. *75: Admiral Robertson: Throat slit with a knife. *76: Eva Watanabe: Strangled. *77: Wayne Webber: Thrown into a control panel and electrocuted. *78: Miles Wolfe: Thrown and impaled on ship antenna. *79: Unnamed Deck Hand: Hit in the back with a fire axe. *80: Homes: Impaled with syringe. *81: Jojo: Head bashed against a steam pipe. *82: Julius Gaw: Decapitated with a single punch. *83: Unnamed Irish Cop: Killed off-screen. *84: Charles McCulloch: Drowned in sewage. *85: Unnamed Diner Chef: Thrown against a mirror. *86: Unnamed Sanitation Worker: Head bashed with a wrench. ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' *87: Creighton Duke's Unnamed Girlfriend: Unknown (only mentioned, happened before the movie). *88: Eric Pope: Head Stabbed in the with an Autopsy probe. *89: Unnamed Guard: Fingers in head (off-camera). *90: Unnamed Guard: Fingers in head (off-camera). *91: Alexis Peterson: Slashed to death with a scalpel. *92: Deborah Caldwell: Impaled and ripped in half with a rail spike. *93: Luke McCabey: Killed off-camera. *94: Edna: Head slammed in car door. *95: Coroner Philip: Possessed by Jason's heart (and kills 7 people) before melting and possessing Josh. *96: Unnamed Bathroom User: Killed (Unknown cause; deleted scene only). *97: Vicki's Unnamed Boyfriend: Killed (Unknown method; deleted scene only). *98: Diana Voorhees (Kimble): Knife Sharpener thrown in back/impaled. *99: Deputy Josh: Possessed (and Jason uses him to murder 3 people) and melts after Jason possesses Robert Campbell. *100: Ryan: Head slammed into a locker door. *101: Brian: Head slammed into Mark's/both necks snapped. *102: Mark: Head slammed into Brian's/both necks snapped. *103: Ward B.: Arm broken/ripped and thrown into diner door. *104: An Unnamed Diner Patron: Slammed onto diner counter. *105: Shelby B.: Drowned/scalded in deep fryer. *106: Joey B.: Jaw bashed in. *107: Vicki: Skewered with barbeque skewer, head crushed. *108: Robert Campbell: Possessed by Jason (before killing 8 people) and melts when Jason leaves him. *109: Randy Parker: Possessed by Jason and he assaults Jessica Kimbel, forcing Steven to slit his neck open with a machete. ''Jason X'' *111: Samuel Johnson: Killed off-camera and hung from chains. *112: Unnamed Guard: Head bashed with machine gun. *113: Unnamed Guard: Choked, used as a shield from gunfire, and thrown. *114: Unnamed Guard: Head bashed with noose pole. *115: Unnamed Guard: Neck snapped with chains *116: Aloysius Wimmer: Noose Pole thrown through back. *117: Sgt Marcus: Thrown through metal door. *118: Adrienne Hart: Face frozen with liquid nitrogen and destroyed on a counter. *119: Stoner Zachery: Stabbed with Uber-Machete and dragged away. *120: Azrael Benrubi: Back broken over Jason's knee. *121: Dallas: Head bashed against wall. *122: Sven: Neck Snapped *123: Ken Klune: Thrown and impaled on a drill. *124: Geko: Throat slit with Uber-Machete off-camera. *125: Kicker: Cut in half with Uber-Machete. *126: Briggs: Impaled on spiked chandelier off-camera. *127: Lou Goddard: Killed with Uber-Machete. *128: Braithwaite Lowe: Hacked apart and decapitated with Uber-Machete. *129: Trevor Crutchfield: Electrocuted on control panel with head bashing. *130: Kirra Cooper: Jason's massacre on the ship combined with stress drives Kirra to ram the shuttle into the ship. Jason ultimately caused her suicide, so she's considered a victim of his. *131: Waylander: Back broken and sucked out into outer space. *132: Janessa Zachary: sucked into outer space through a grate Jason broke. *133: Sgt Elijah Brodski: Burned in Earth's atmosphere. He sacrifices himself to stop Jason. It's confirmed when Jason had knocked the Grendal into the Solaris it killed 19,727 people this was confirmed by Todd Farm On Twitter. ''Freddy vs Jason'' *134: Trey Cooper: Stabbed 10 times with machete and folded in half in bed. *135: Mr. Muller: Decapitated off-camera (presumably with the machete). *136: Blake Muller: Hacked with machete. *137: Frisell: Impaled and thrown away with long pipe. *138: Gibb Smith: Stabbed with a pipe. *139: Shack's Unnamed Friend: Head twisted. *140: Shack: Flaming Machete thrown through back/impaled. *141: Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *142: Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *143: Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete *144: Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *145: Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *146: Unnamed Raver: Slashed with fire machete. *147: Stafford: Crushed under metal door off-camera. *148: Scott Stubbs: Electrocuted with a console through machete. *149: Bill Freeburg: Possessed by Freddy Krueger and slashed in half with machete. *150: Charlie Linderman: Thrown and bleeds out after being impaled on a wall bracket. *151: Kia Waterson: Slashed with machete and hits a tree. List of weapons used by Jason Voorhees *1: Machete (signature and most common weapon) *2: Ice Pick *3: Barb Wire *4 :Hammer *5: Superhuman Abilities *6 :Spear *7: Knife *8: Meat Cleaver *9: Knitting Needle *10: Pitchfork *11: Speargun *12: Water *13: Fuse Box *14: Fire poker *15: Hacksaw *16: Scalpel *17: Corkscrew *18: Spikes *19: Heights *20: Vehicles *21: Walls *22: Garden Claw *23: Tree Branch *24: Glass *25: Hunting Knife *26: Dart *27: Tent Stake *28: Trees *29: Sleeping Bags *30: Sickle *31: Party Horn *32: Tree Trimming Saw *33: Electric Guitar *34: Sauna Rock *35: Harpoon *36: His Hands *37: Trickery *38: Electric Control Panel *39: Syringe *40: Steam Pipe *41: Sewage *42: Diner Mirror *43: Wrench *44: Autopsy Probe *45: Metal Grating *46: Rail Spike *47: Knife Sharpener *48: Locker *49: Diner Door *50: Diner Counter *51: Deep Fryer *52: Barbecue Skewer *53: Chain *54: Machine Gun (as a blunt weapon) *55: Noose Pole *56: Metal Door *57: Liquid Nitrogen *58: Counter *59: Large Drill *60: Uber Machete *61: Crane Hook *62: Fear *63: Explosion *64: Outer Space *65: Earth's Atmosphere *66: Bed *67: Long Pipe *68: Fire *69: Console *70: Freddy Krueger's arm *71: Nanobot Technology *72: Hellbaby *73: Hunting Knife Remake In other media ''Friday the 13th: The Game'' Jason appears as the playable antagonist in Friday the 13th: The Game, based on the film franchise. Players can select and play as any of the Jasons from the films once unlocked in-game (with the exception of Jason from Freddy vs. Jason or the remake). Savini Jason is an variation of the character designed by Tom Savini (who worked on the special make-effects on the first and fourth films) for Friday the 13th: The Game. The design is based on the concept on what Jason Voorhees would've looked like if he had escaped from hell from the events of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. List *Jason appeared in several episodes, including the episode , alongside slashers Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. He was playing charades with Michael and Leatherface (none of them talk). *He also appeared in the episode . He is seen talking in an interview about how the lake is cleaned up (and kills two people during the interview). He is also the boss of a store, threatening to kill the clerk if she screws up. When a dead kid is discovered at Camp Fresh Start in "Killer Queen" everyone looks at Jason who says he is just there to drop off his son Justin. Justin tries to stab Jason but he points out that does not work on him. *He appeared in the Angry Video Game Nerd's review of Friday the 13th, constantly forcing the Nerd to play the game and only say good things about it. He is eventually killed when the Nerd attacks him with an NES controller and blow his head off with a Zapper. *Jason is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage. *He also appeared in the fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, sent by Pinhead to kill Freddy Krueger. *A parody of him named Mason appears in the spoof movie . Mason has a bigger hockey mask and a red shirt, and wields a hockey stick. He is defeated when Stan pulls on his mask, and is eaten by a dog, along with Michael (who is renamed Michael Cryers). *Jason also appeared in the Imaginationland Trilogy of , where he appeared amongst all the other evil imaginary characters. He at one point stated that he never wanted to meet the kid who had dreamed up the Christmas Critters and later stabbed out Strawberry Shortcake's eye. *He makes an appearance in The Simpsons along with Freddy Krueger. Instead of the Simpsons coming in the traditional way they die in different ways. Homer is crushed against a wall. Lisa goes into the garage and Bart falls off his skateboard. Inside Freddy comments that they should "be here by now." and although he never speaks in the movies, Jason replies "Aaah. What are they gonna do?" and they watch the episode. Jason also had a brief cameo in the Treehouse of Horror V segment, The Shinning, where he can be seen dragging Homer out of a large storage room with other horror icons. *Jason, along with Freddy Krueger and Leatherface, was a sub-icon at Universal's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage in 2007. He was one of Jack the Clown's minions during the event. *Jason also appears in the end of the Looney Tunes short which was released in 1990, he confronts Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd when they are trapped in the projection screen by Bugs Bunny. *In the TV movie in 1996, The Master's remains turn into a creature similar to the creature Jason becomes in , but is cobra-like but enters a body in a similar manner, a possible reference to the latter. *A parody of him, known only as the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak, appears in Eddsworld episode Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 where he acts similar to Jason. *An inspiration of him and Leatherface appeared in the animated series Dan Vs. as an unnamed character called the Hockey-Masked Maniac, only on the episode called Dan Vs. The Family Camping Trip. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Jason Voorhees appears as a DLC in Mortal Kombat X, the tenth installment of the Mortal Kombat series. His appearance in-game is modeled closely after his appearance in Freddy vs. Jason. Interestingly, when unmasked in a PC mod, his face appears to be completely normal and bald instead of deformed. Reception Alongside Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger, Jason is considered an icon of the horror/slasher genre. He was nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Trivia *Jason has probably the highest body count in horror film history. According to the documentary , Jason killed over 300 people in the course of the films. Jason Voorhees has taken the lives of (at least) 152 people. Michael Myers follows behind with (at least) 81 people. **Later revealed to be over 19,000+ kills under Jason's Kill Count. *He appears twice as a cameo in Ready Player One, alongside Freddy Krueger and Chucky. Much like in Mortal Kombat X, his appearance in the film is modeled after his look in Freddy vs. Jason. *Unlike his counterpart Michael Myers, Jason started off as a mortal serial killer, then became immortal through his resurrection in Part VI: Jason Lives. External Links * . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . ** . Navigation pl:Jason Voorhees Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Horror Villains Category:Undead Category:Mentally Ill Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Rogues Category:Mutilators Category:Zombies Category:The Heavy Category:Related to Hero Category:Possessor Category:Fighter Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Barbarian Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Nemesis Category:Successful Category:Ferals Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Rivals Category:Damned Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Legacy Category:Misanthropes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Parasite Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mutated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Guardians Category:TV Show Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Music Villains Category:Mascots